1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device which is overlaid on the picture in the viewfinder of the camera.
2. Related Background Art
In past conventional models, since all information such as the exposure and lens opening was indicated outside the picture frame in the viewfinder, a rough parallelism between the brightness of the information and that of the object to be photographed was enough to ensure basic visual comfort. One example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,014 in which the brightness level of the indication outside the frame is controlled in accordance with the average photometric data obtained within the frame. Another way to control the brightness level of the indication outside the frame which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 62-6344 is based on photometric information obtained by measuring the brightness of the frame's periphery and by measuring the brightness level of the frame after dividing it into several blocks.